I'm Gonna Be Strong
"I'm Gonna Be Strong" is a song written by the famed songwriting duo Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil. It was first recorded by Frankie Laine in 1963 and released as a single on Columbia Records. However, the song did not become a major hit until 1964, when Gene Pitney released his version as a single. It was also a single released by the 1980 band Blue Angel, with lead vocals provided by future star Cyndi Lauper. This release was prior to Lauper's solo career; however, Lauper re-recorded the track and released it as a single in 1994. The song was also featured on 1982's Quiet Lies album by Grammy winner Juice Newton. Though Newton never released the song as a single, her remake was later added as a bonus track to her first Greatest Hits collection. Gene Pitney version | format = 7" single | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 2:16 | label = Musicor | writer = Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil | producer = | prev_title = It Hurts to Be in Love | prev_year = 1964 | next_title = I Must Be Seeing Things | next_year = 1965 }} This version became a top ten hit on both the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chart. The song is Pitney's biggest UK solo hit, with only his duet version of "Something's Gotten Hold of My Heart" with Marc Almond peaking higher. Chart performance Blue Angel version | format = 7" single | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 2:50 | label = Polydor | writer = Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil | producer = Roy Halee | prev_title = You Make Loving Fun | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = I Had a Love | next_year = 1980 }} It was also the most successful single released by the 1980 band Blue Angel from their album also called Blue Angel. The vocals were provided by Cyndi Lauper. Like the album, the only country the single charted in was the Netherlands, where it reached #37 on the charts. The artwork and track listing for the single varied depending on the country of origin. An Italian promotional 7" vinyl single with the same catalogue number and track listing as the German version was released with alternate artwork. The original 1980 Dutch release was re-released with identical packaging in 1984 after Lauper's solo success. Track listing 7" vinyl (Netherlands) Length: 5:32 # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" (Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) – 2:50 # "Just the Other Day" (Cyndi Lauper, John Turi) – 2:42 7" vinyl (Germany)/Italian promo 7" vinyl Length: 6:44 # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" (Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) – 2:50 # "Maybe He'll Know" (Cyndi Lauper, John Turi) – 3:54 7" vinyl (Australia and UK) Length: 6:47 # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" (Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) – 2:50 # "Anna Blue" (Cyndi Lauper, John Turi) – 3:57 Cyndi Lauper version | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Epic | writer = Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil | producer = | prev_title = Hey Now (Girls Just Want to Have Fun) | prev_year = 1994 | next_title = Come On Home | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} }} Because "I'm Gonna Be Strong" was the most successful single of Lauper's early band Blue Angel, she went on to re-record the track for her greatest hits album Twelve Deadly Cyns...and Then Some, and subsequently a new single was released in 1994. The song shows off Lauper's singing ability, containing a challenging arrangement and notes. It peaked in the top 40 on the UK chart. This single was not commercially released in the US where it was only released as a promo. Chart performance Track listing Europe 2-Track CD Single # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" - 3:46 # "A Part Hate" - 4:54 Europe CD Maxi-Single / Australian CD Single # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" - 3:46 # "Broken Glass" - 3:52 # "Dear John" - 3:40 # "A Part Hate" - 4:54 UK CD1 # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" - 3:46 # "Broken Glass" - 5:31 # "Dear John" - 3:37 UK CD2 # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" - 3:46 # "A Part Hate" - 4:53 # "Product of Misery" - 4:08 Japan CD Single # "I'm Gonna Be Strong" - 3:50 # "Sally's Pigeons" - 3:46 # "Feels Like Christmas" - 4:36 Other versions Jackie DeShannon covered the song on her 1965 album This is Jackie DeShannon. Del Shannon covered this song on his 1965 album One Thousand Six Hundred Sixty One Seconds . Juice Newton included the song on her albums Quiet Lies (1982) and Greatest Hits (1984). Dutch singer Glennis Grace covered the song in 1994, peaking at 13 on the Dutch Top 40. Buddy Miller covered the song on his 1999 album Cruel Moon, with Joy Lynn White on backing vocals. Tim Rose released the song as single with the B-side "I Got a Loneliness" (Columbia USA 4-43958, 19 Dec 1966) and on his selftitled album 1967. References External links *Official Cyndi Lauper website * Category:1963 singles Category:1964 singles Category:1980 singles Category:1994 singles Category:Songs written by Barry Mann Category:Frankie Laine songs Category:Del Shannon songs Category:Gene Pitney songs Category:Blue Angel (band) songs Category:Juice Newton songs Category:Cyndi Lauper songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Musicor Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Songs with lyrics by Cynthia Weil Category:1963 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Halee Category:Pop ballads